


In A Single Moment

by ShellsMind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A couple OC's - Freeform, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Another Accident, Anxiety, Coma, Gen, Glasses, I am really bad at these, M/M, Memory, Modern AU, Race, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellsMind/pseuds/ShellsMind
Summary: The worst night of his life happens in a single moment, but he doesn't realize it yet until there is a knock on the door to confirm his worst fear.(I never done this before, so sorry for the it being so short. May change it later.)





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic for Sheith. Please bear with me. ^^;;

It is pouring.

 

Raining cats and dogs was a much better description of what was taking place now. Thunder and lightning accompanied it, the classic combo. One of nature's many feelings, and in a way, music.

 

He had just finished making dinner, looking up at the clock and smiled. There is still time to get ready. A romantic dinner in, candles on the table, not yet lit, as he sets the roast on top of the counter to let it cool down, admiring how it turned out for a brief moment. He then turns to head up the stairs, straight to the bathroom as he gets the shower going and strips out of his clothes, chucks them into the corner hamper. Taking a semi quick shower, the water is shut off as he grabs the black towel hanging on the hook, drying off his hair and body, wrapping the towel around his waist out of habit. He heads back into the bedroom, walking over to the closet as he opens the sliding door, looking over the options displayed. He thinks for a moment, grabbing black slacks and a white button down long sleeve shirt. Nothing too fancy, but still nice for eating at home, and the occasion of this particular day as he has had this planned for a week. He couldn't help but grin to himself as he gets dressed, everything fitting just so as he walks back the bathroom to quickly brush his hair, taking one last look at himself to make sure nothing is out of place.

 

As he leaves the bathroom, he looks to the digital clock on the nightstand, a small gasp escaping his lips. “Five minutes.” he says softly to himself as he hurries back down the stairs, grabbing the box of matches on the table as he strikes one match, lighting the candles as he starts to hum. Blowing out the match as he walks back to the kitchen to put them away, setting the burned one in the sink, as he turns his attention towards the roast. Grabbing the knife, he cuts up parts of the meat, setting the slices on a platter just so as, then taking the platter to the table, setting it in the middle as he smiles at his handiwork.

 

This is going to be the perfect dinner.

 

The table set for two, wine glasses by the plates, a salad, sliced roast in the middle and the candles lit. He looks to the clock again, smiling as he looks to the door, expecting it to open so he can greet his husband home, but that didn’t happen.

 

Five minutes passes as he sighs and moves to sit on the couch. Just as he looks out the window, thunder cracks, the sound almost deafening and quickly followed by blinding white light. His chest tightens, blinking a few times to clear his vision as fear starts to settle in. His heart starts to race as he looks to the clock again.

 

Fifteen past.

 

“He should have been here by now...” he gets up from the couch, heading to the kitchen to grab his cell phone, calling his husband first, but it goes straight to voicemail. He tries again, just in case the signal is bad due to the weather, but it goes straight to voicemail as his first try. He takes a minute to not panic then starts calling their friends, seeing if his husband might have stopped at one of their homes or contacted them beforehand.

 

The answers are all the same.

 

“No, he's not here.”

 

“He could just be driving slow because of the rain, it could take a while.”

 

He puts his cell phone in his back pocket. He knows he shouldn't be worrying this much, but he couldn't shake the chilling fear that was taking hold of him. He takes a few deep breaths to try and calm his heart and mind. Something just didn't feel right. He waits a little longer just in case he is overreacting.

 

An hour passes. Still no sign of his husband.

 

He makes up his mind, blows out the candles, and heads to the closet near the front door to get his raincoat. Once ready, he moves to grab his car keys from the small dish on the small table to the right of the entrance. Before he gets his hand on the door knob, he feels a sharp pain in his chest. The pain is strong enough to have his knees buckle under him, gasping as he hits the floor, before blacking out.

 

Loud knocking wakes him. He stirs and blinks a couple times to get his bearings, realizing he is on the floor, raincoat still on. He groans as he gets himself up, his neck feeling a bit stiff as the knocking continues till he finally opens the door, as the memory of last night and the pain comes back quickly. He catches his breath at seeing two officers standing in his doorway.

 

“Is this the resident of Mr. Shirogane?”

 

Shiro's mouth goes dry as he nods, words escaping him. The officer that had spoken nods, as he continues.

 

“Sir, there was an accident on the interstate last night, and Mr. Kogane was in it.”

 

The air is knocked out of him at the news, the words ringing in his ears. Both officers know that look all too well, having spent a good part of their morning going from home to home to notify families and loved ones.

 

“Sir, he is in the Altea Hospital. When you get there, tell them officer Betta sent you.”

 

Shiro takes a few minutes to process everything that had been said to him, but manages a nod. “O-okay, thank you Officer Betta...”

 

His voice cracks in the process. Both officers leave only after making sure Shiro is okay after the news. It takes Shiro just a minute longer to move, clutching his car keys as he finally heads out the door and hurries to the hospital.

 

When he gets there, he stands at the front entrance, hesitant to go in. The hospital looks busy, the nurses and doctors hurrying past the windows. He takes another shaky breath and heads in, walking up to the front desk.

 

“Officer Betta sent me.” he says in as calm a voice as possible.

 

The receptionist looks up from her computer, blinking at the sight of him, and gives him a sad smile.

“Could I have the name of the patient, sir?”

 

“Keith Kogane.” he says, his voice cracking slightly. The receptionist nods, typing into her computer quickly. She hesitates slightly, but looks back up to Shiro with the same concerned look.

 

“Room 308.” she says gently, telling him how to get there before she moves on to the next person. Shiro thanks her as he moves to head down the south wing, making his way to the room in the ICU.


	2. Must Be Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!! and thank you for reading this fic. I know there isn't much to it yet, but it will get there, promise. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Shiro has to be guided to the ICU after getting lost a couple times. The nurse who helps him, gives him an encouraging smile as she leaves, and wishes him luck. He nods, thanking her before turning his attention to the ICU nurse on duty.

 

“Hello, I am looking for room 308.” he says nervously.

 

The nurse takes his details before stepping away from the desk. She leads Shiro to the room, with a gentle smile on her face, not wanting to seem glum even though this wing is for patients in severe medical conditions.

 

Once at the door, she turns to him, “Please let any of the nurses here know if you need anything.”

 

He thanks her, the words catching in his throat as the nurse waits to make sure Shiro will be okay, before heading back to her station. He takes a moment longer, as he looks at the closed door, taking a slow breath to try and prepare mentally for what he will see inside.

 

He walks into the room, the door shutting behind him with a soft sound. The breath Shiro was holding leaves his lungs, an invisible force punching him in the gut. He was not prepared to see Keith in this condition, nothing could have prepared him for it.

 

There, in the bed almost unrecognizable, was Keith.

 

The first thing Shiro notices is how badly bruised and cut Keith's face is, before taking in the rest of the injuries. Keith’s head is bandaged, neck in a brace and the white linen wrapped around his chest is dark in areas where some blood had seeped through. His left arm in a cast as well as both his legs.

 

It takes Shiro a good minute before finally taking in a shaking breath, his own body telling him to keep breathing.

 

But this, _this_ couldn't be real.

 

_Can't be._

 

He must still be passed out, this must be a dream.

 

He blinks a couple of times to hold back the tears threatening to fall as he manages to move closer to the bed, wishing it was a dream and that he would wake up, but nothing changes. He just can’t believe this was happening.

 

“Keith..?” he calls softly, voice cracking as he hesitantly moves a shaky hand to hold Keith's uninjured fingers.

 

It’s a little cold.

 

“Keith, please...open your eyes...” he says softly, hoping that would work, but there's no response. Shiro bites his lip as he tries to keep calm, not wanting to give in to the panic, the fear, the pain in his heart like last night, but seeing Keith in this state, is hard.

 

It’s too much and too real; Shiro is not asleep and Keith is in a coma.

 

He takes another shaky breath when the doctor walks in, the click of the latch making him look up. His eyes brimming with tears, but he manages to keep them at bay. The doctor gives him a nod in greeting as he walks over, picking up the clipboard at the end of the bed.

 

“I’m sorry to intrude Mr. Shirogane, but I’m Dr. Truman, Keith’s primary physician. Please, have a seat.” he says in a gentle tone. Shiro nods, looking around slowly, finding the closest chair as he pulls it by the bed and sits down. The doctor still stands, giving him time to settle down, before talking.

 

“I don't know how much you were informed, but there was an accident last night during the storm. It was a large twenty car pile up and unfortunately, Keith was one of the several people who were injured in it.” he says, letting the other absorb this information, trying to tread carefully, though it was near impossible to do so when a loved one is injured in the hospital.

 

Shiro takes a shaky breath at hearing this, his gaze shifting from Keith to the doctor. He clenches his hands to keep his emotions under control as he gives a slight nod, ready to hear more as the doctor continues. “Keith's left arm is broken, as well as both his legs. He has a few fractured and broken ribs on either side.” he pauses, still watching Shiro before speaking again. “Because of the impact of the crash, there was some swelling in the brain. We did what we could to relieve the pressure when he came in, but we won't know how much damage was done till he regains consciousness.”

 

Shiro clenches his jaw, then releases it as he tries to speak, but can't at first. The doctor is patient, giving him time, as he tries again.

 

“H-how long... how long will he be in a coma?” Shiro manages to ask, his voice cracking.

 

The doctor pauses, “I don’t know, to be honest. It could be anywhere from a couple days, to weeks, months, and in rare cases, years.”

 

At the last part, Shiro loses it, giving in as he starts breathing quickly, his breath hitching a couple times as the doctor watches him with concerned eyes.

 

“I am truly sorry, Mr. Shirogane, but we are doing our best. Nurse Ida is on duty, she is also a counselor if you need to talk to her. And if you need to reach me at all, just let anyone on our team know and I will come as soon as I can.” he says before turning to leave, pausing for just a second before leaving Shiro alone within the silent confines of the room. Even though the doors and walls are thick, they were never thick enough to keep out the cries of those suffering, Dr. Truman thinks. He looks for Ida, so he can ask her to keep an eye on the clearly distraught man in room 308.

 

 

Shiro draws the chair even closer to the bed and cries; everything feels unreal. He clutches the sheets, letting some screams escape his mouth, along with the tears. He shakes uncontrollably as he lets himself be consumed by the grief before passing out from emotional turmoil of it all, head on the bed by Keith’s good hand.

 

The sound of a phone ringing wakes up Shiro slowly; he forgets where he is until his eyes land on Keith. The sight brings him back as he searches his pockets, forgetting that he put his cell in his pocket the night before. He looks at the collar ID; it's Hunk. He takes a few breaths as he finally answers.

 

“Hey, Hunk.” he says, his voice cracking as he tries to talk.

 

Just hearing his friend's concerned voice causes Shiro to break down and cry again. He only manages to say “No.” and “Altea Hospital.” He just couldn't speak right now, but he’s comforted by the fact that Hunk and the others would be there as soon as possible.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say again, thank you for reading my fic!!!!! this is my very first time writing one and actually following through with it and keeping up and posting....
> 
> So my goal is to try... TRY to do weekly updates.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. :)
> 
> Thank you again for reading!
> 
> P.S. I have no idea how to make the notes from the last chapter go away from this chapter.... I was not expecting that.


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you for the kudos so far everyone!! i honestly never thought i would even reach the double digits. XD   
> Secondly, this chapter is much shorter than i would have liked, but i didn't want to go on and give away the next chapter.  
> Thank you all again for reading this! :D

It doesn't take long for Hunk to arrive, but he stands frozen for a few minutes, taking it all in. His eyes widen a bit looking to Shiro who is asleep at Keith's bedside with tear stained cheeks. He walks over quietly to the sleeping figure.

  
  


“Hey Shiro, I'm here.” he says softly.

  
  


Shiro stirs hearing the other's voice, looking up at him, new tears forming as Hunk just pulls his friend into a hug, letting the black-haired man cry. It's hard even for the usually jovial man, but he manages to get Shiro to eat and drink something, correctly assuming that his friend hadn't had food close to twenty-four hours now.

  
  


“Thank you, Hunk.” Shiro says softly

  
  


Hunk only nods. “Anything for you guys. You know, I’m  here for you, we all are.”

  
  


Shiro just nods, already dreading when everyone else will arrive. He didn't even know he could cry this much in one day.

  
  


It’s only an hour before more people arrive, but Hunk is there, waiting outside the door, warning everyone that Keith is in pretty bad shape. Hunk then peeks into the room, looking at Shiro, who nods, giving the signal for everyone to come into the room.

  
  


The silence is loud, broken only by gasps, but Shiro isn't able to pay too much attention to it. He glances at Matt, Lance and Pidge briefly as they walk over to him, talking softly. He is still in shock, he doesn't remember what they say. They stay for a while, giving Shiro hugs and letting him know that he can count on them for support, as he manages to nod and smile. Hunk soon gets them to leave, with polite maneuvering.

  
  


It’s late in the evening when Coran and Allura arrive. Shiro is already asleep, wrapped in a blanket by Hunk.

  
  


“Hey Allura.” he greets her softly.

  
  


The young woman is silent for a moment, taking in the scene before her as she brings Hunk into a tight embrace. He wasn't expecting that, but hugs back just as tightly, letting his own tears fall.

  
  


“I made sure Keith has the best doctor and care.” she says.

  
  


It takes Hunk a minute to respond as he composes himself a little bit, pulling away as he wipes away the tears.

  
  


“Thanks Allura. That means a lot.”

  
  


Allura nods, grabbing a tissue so she can wipe-up Hunk's tear-stained face. Coran had gone to check with the nurse that everything is in place for Keith's care. After an hour, Hunk ends up leaving with the pair, leaving a note for the still sleeping Shiro, and arranging breakfast for him to be delivered in the morning.

 

 


	4. Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! The next chapter is up!!! XD and again sorry that the last chapter was so short. this one is a bit longer. So I hope this makes up for it a bit... I hope.
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy this chapter! Until next week!
> 
> Shells out!

The first week was the hardest.

  
  


Shiro barely left Keith's side, crying on and off throughout the day. He still couldn't believe this was happening. After having to see the wreck of Keith's car, which was unrecognizable, and the fact his husband should not have even been able to come out of that alive, just added to his emotional turmoil. Hunk and the others would come daily to check on them both and making sure Shiro wasn't starving himself.

  
  


By the end of the month, Hunk finally talks Shiro into going home to get cleaned up, get some proper rest and get ready to start work again. His manager has been patient and nice enough to let him take a leave for this long, with pay knowing the circumstances. Shiro still hesitates as he looks at Keith, who still is in a coma, without any visible changes. He closes his eyes, finally getting up as he gently kisses his husband on the lips.

  
  


“I will visit every day. I promise.” he says softly.

  
  


He really didn't want to leave, but Hunk was right. His manager has been very understanding, but there was only so long he could take off from work. He also didn't know how he will cope being alone in the house, going to sleep in their bed at night and waking up without Keith. Just thinking about it was upsetting, but he forced his tears back, taking a few breaths before moving to grab his phone and jacket.

  
  


Hunk smiled softly as he hugged his friend, leading him out of the room, waving to the nurses. They wave back, promising Shiro they would call right away if there are any changes. He actually manages a smile and nods.

  
  


Once they are home though, he just stares at the front door.

  
  


“Hey, want me to come in and help?” Hunk asks.

  
  


Shiro shakes his head, looking to Hunk with a rueful smile. “No, thank you, Hunk. I have to do this.”

  
  


Hunk nods. “Okay, I understand, but I’ll call you in an hour. If you don't pick up, I’m coming back.”

  
  


Shiro nods, smiling a little more. “Got it.”

  
  


Once Hunk leaves, it takes Shiro at least twenty minutes to open the door. Everything is still in place, including the now moldy food. The smell is overwhelming, making him cover his nose. He opens up the windows and the door as well, letting in fresh air. He starts cleaning up, a good distraction for his worried mind. He gathers all the spoiled food on the table, plus everything in the fridge, filling at least two trash bags. Shiro sighs as he takes the trash out to the bins on the side of the house, heading back inside when his phone rings.

“Hey Hunk.”

  
  


“Good, you answered. Everything okay? Do you need help?”

  
  


Shiro smiles. “No, thank you Hunk, really. Cleaning is keeping me distracted.”

  
  


“Okay buddy. I'll call back later just to check in.”

  
  


“Okay. Bye, Hunk.”

  
  


He hangs up and sighs. The house was starting to smell better again, but he still leaves the windows open and lights some incense as he continues the cleaning, getting the place back to how it used to be. He pants a bit, but smiles at his small accomplishments.

  
  


He finally goes to take a shower, taking his time as he lets the warm water run down his body. He sighs in contentment, as it feels good to properly shower and clean up, not realizing till now how much dead skin was on him. When he gets out, he lets out another sigh, drying off and getting into his pj's. He takes in the smell of the lingering incense as he finally moves to close all the windows and draws the blinds.

  
  


Shiro's mind starts to drift back to Keith, his breath catching, where there is a knock on the door. He jumps a bit, not sure who would be here this late till he recalls Hunk's words. He checks his phone and sees three missed calls from the other man. He hurries to the door, and sure enough it's his friend.

  
  


“Hey man, everything okay?” Hunk asks.

  
  


“Yes, Hunk. Sorry I didn't pick up, I was in the shower.”

  
  


“Yeah, okay, but since I’m already here, I’m staying the night, and nothing you say will make me change my mind.” Hunk walks in, closing the door behind him as he grins at Shiro.

  
  


Shiro just steps back, not really knowing what to say, but was glad he wouldn't really be alone tonight.

  
  


“Thank you. I’d offer you food, but everything is spoiled. I have to go shopping tomorrow after work.” he says with a sheepish smile.

  
  


Hunk nods. “I kind of figured, so I brought some food.”

  
  


He makes his way to the kitchen, taking out a loaf of bread, potatoes, onions, and some deli meat from his bags, along with a few other grocery items.“I know it's not much but-”

  
  


“It's more than enough, Hunk, you are always a good friend.”

  
  


Hunk smiles and nods, putting everything away and settling in for the night. He's even brought a video game, to help Shiro relax and have few good laughs for a change.

  
  


==

  
  


The first night home was the hardest. Waking up alone for the first time, in a long time, was enough to make Shiro's heart clench and anxiety set in. He constantly checks his phone for any missed calls from the hospital, but sadly, there are none.

  
  


Hunk ends up staying for more than a night, knowing full well that Shiro would need constant company, making sure he eats, even packing lunches. He also drives Shiro to and from work, not trusting the other behind the wheel yet. Hunk has his own job, as the chef-owner of a small restaurant, but his employees were well trained and knew how to operate without him, so he isn’t particularly worried.

  
  


One morning as Shiro gets into Hunk's jeep, he looks to his friend as he is handed a paper bag that he knew contained food for lunch. “Hunk, you know I can drive. You don't have to keep doing this.”

  
  


Hunk starts the ignition, and looks at Shiro with a serious face. “No, not yet. You still get side tracked with everything that’s happened.”

  
  


He stares at his friend until the older one huffs. Hunk gives a slight nod as he pulls out of the driveway and takes the now familiar route to Shiro’s work. He keeps glancing at his friend every now and then, knowing Shiro doesn’t want to admit his weakness.

  
  


Shiro hates hearing about it though, so he looks out the window avoiding Hunk’s eyes. Sure enough, his mind wanders to Keith, and the image of the wrecked car flashes through his mind. He closes his eyes tightly, fighting the unpleasant memories, and admits that Hunk was right, he's not ready to drive yet.

  
  


The second month creeps up on Shiro. He has fallen into a comfortable routine for his now everyday life. He has gotten used to being alone in his bed, and not checking his phone as much as he used to. He still keeps his promise to see Keith every day, weather it was Hunk taking him to the hospital in the beginning, or now one of his other friends.

  
  


Now that Shiro has started getting accustomed to the new routine, Hunk starts letting Shiro drive again. The first week starts with Hunk as the passenger, and when he felt confident in Shiro's attentiveness to the road, he starts backing off even more.

  
  


The transition is a bit difficult at first, but Shiro manages it, just happy to drive again, and doesn't even mind when Hunk or the others drop by when he gets home from work before he heads off to the hospital every day.

  
  


“Yes, Hunk, I am doing fine. Yes, I am making myself meals and eating them.” he says with a small grin.

  
  


“Well good, because none of us want to see you in the hospital as well.” Hunk says with a slight frown.

  
  


Shiro sighs at that, knowing everyone is worrying about him, too. “I know, I know, but you have to give me some credit. Plus I can still kick your butt in video games.”

  
  


Hunk couldn't help but chuckle at that. “Fine, I'll give you that. Now be careful driving, text me when you get there and tell Allura and Coran, I said “Hi.”, ok?”

  
  


Shiro nods as he gets on his light jacket. “Will do. Thanks again Hunk, for everything. It means a lot and I promise if for whatever reason I’m having any problems, you’ll be the first to know.”

  
  


Hunk nods and smiles, leaving shortly. Shiro waits a few minutes, mentally preparing himself, something he does every time he visits Keith. Once he feels strong enough, he drives to the hospital.

  
  


He greets everyone at the desk; they all know him by now, long used to his visits. Nurse Ida is an absolute sweetheart and always keeps Shiro updated. She had already told him that earlier in the day they had finally removed the bandages around Keith’s head. He makes sure that she knows how much he appreciates her kindness.

  
  


Once in the room, he stands quietly at the bedside, cataloging the changes on his husband’s face. The bruising had finally gone down. It still wasn’t particularly pretty to look at, but the skin is slowly returning back to it’s natural tone. Shiro smiles, gently moving Keith's bangs to the side, and kisses the other man on his lips softly.

  
  


“I told you, I’d be back.” he says, pulling up the chair as he takes a hold of Keith's good hand and starts telling him about his day: a small drama at the shop with a customer, how his boss had taken over and how it ended in a yelling contest. Shiro chuckles softly recalling the incident and continues with what he did the rest of the day and the projects that still needed to be finished. When it starts to get late, Shiro sighs, looking out of the window at the night sky which is as beautiful as ever.

  
  


“I miss you Keith. I hope you wake up soon.” he says with yearning, moving to place a parting kiss on Keith’s forehead.“I love you, and I will be back tomorrow. Promise.”

  
  


He stands at the door, looking back with longing at Keith’s face before heading out of the room. His heart is heavy as are his steps as he walks to his car, not looking forward to the drive home.

 

 


	5. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bittersweet reunion for Shiro when he finally gets the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are still hanging around! And thank you all for the kudos and comments! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Shiro is in the middle of working on an engine when his phone goes off in his pocket. At first he wonders who would be calling him, when he suddenly remembers the ringtone he chose for the hospital. He immediately stops what he is doing and pulls his cell out, answering quickly.

  
  


“Hello?”

  
  


“Hello, is this Mr. Takashi Shirogane?”

  
  


“Yes, this is he.”

  
  


“Ah, good, this is Dr. Truman. I’m calling to let you know that Keith is out of his coma. If you are able to, I’d suggest that you come as soon as possible.”

  
  


Shiro’s breath hitches at the news, his mind freezes, not sure how to respond.

  
  


“Hello? Mr. Shirogane, are you still there?”

  
  


“Ah, yes, yes I’m here. This is great news! I’m at work, but I’m going to try and leave as fast as I can. Thank you, Dr. Truman for letting me know.” he says as he hangs up, taking a breath as he looks through the office window to see his boss staring at him. He’s not sure why Max is looking at him so strangely as the man walks out of his office.

  
  


“Everything okay, Shiro?”

  
  


He finally realizes that he has tears running down his face.“Yes, everything is fine! Keith’s out of the coma, he’s awake! They want me there as soon as possible. How soon do you think can I leave?”

  
  


“That’s so good to hear, Shiro. You’re free to go once you’re done with that part, you can leave the rest of it for me.”

  
  


“Thank you, so much, Max.” he says as he shakes his head to get back to the task at hand. A smile breaks out on his face as he wipes away the tears on his sleeves. It’s been 10 long months of waiting, mini breakdowns and a lot of heartache to get to this day, but it’s finally happening. Today also happens to be their wedding anniversary and the possibility of having a conscious Keith to celebrate makes Shiro’s heart soar.

  
  


Once finished with his task, which took longer than he would have liked, he rushes to the bathroom to wash away the grease, oil and grime. He thanks Max again as he runs out to his car, taking his work-stained shirt off as he unlocks his vehicle. He chucks the dirty clothing in the backseat, grabbing his backpack and changes into a clean t-shirt, before starting the engine.

  
  


“Shiro, you better be safe and not drive like a maniac!” Max calls out to him. Shiro revs his engine and gives a thumbs up to his boss and is soon pulling out of the parking lot. He holds himself back, and actually manages not to speed on his way to the hospital.

  
  


He is in such a hurry to see Keith, he almost forgets to put his car in the parking gear when he pulls into an empty spot.

  
  


Finally, he thinks, after 10 long months of non-stop hoping, waiting and everyday visits. Finally his Keith is awake!

  
  


Shiro rushes to the ward, various happy scenarios running through his head as he imagines holding Keith in his arms again, his smile getting bigger and bigger as he gets closer to Keith’s room. He sees Allura waiting just outside the doors, waiting for him with a smile, but something about it makes Shiro freeze in his steps, his thoughts coming to a halt. He slows down and walks to Allura cautiously.

  
  


“What's wrong, Allura?” he manages to ask, his voice shaking a little.

  
  


Allura sighs, her eyes soft, but a bit sad. She pulls her white coat around herself tightly, clearly she was working and took a break from her duties as the top doctor at the hospital to be there for him. “I just happened to be visiting the ward, right when Keith woke up. He’s fine, just...Shiro, he doesn’t remember much. Dr. Truman thinks it’s amnesia.”

  
  


The words are a punch to the gut. Shiro takes in a breath, then lets it out loudly, as he manages a nod. “Okay. Can I still see him?”

  
  


“Of course. I just wanted to tell you before you see him. I’m so sorry, Shiro. Dr. Truman is there in the room with him.”

  
  


Allura looks at him with worry as Shiro squares his shoulders. After drawing in another breath, he moves forward, as the white-haired woman steps to the side. She gently gives his shoulders a squeeze of encouragement and then stands back, as he opens the door and walks into the room.

  
  


\-----

\-----

Keith is sitting up in bed, pillows at his back as he looks out the window. All the bandages, braces and plaster were long gone, his messy black hair is pulled back in a low ponytail. He doesn’t turn right away when hears someone come in, but continues to stare outside. After a minute, he finally turns around to face the taller man.

  
  


He blinks, not recognizing Shiro, but somewhere in his mind, hidden, is the memory of them.

  
  


Shiro takes a few steps into the room, watching his husband until those blue-violet eyes land on him, but the confusion is clear in those beautiful eyes.

  
  


“Do I know you?”

  
  


Shiro takes in a small sharp breath, those words feeling like a knife to his heart.

  
  


“Yes...I'm Shiro, your husband.”

  
  


Keith's eyes widen, then looks to his left hand and sees the gold band.

  
  


“I-I'm sorry...but I don't remember you...”

  
  


Shiro nods, forcing himself to stay calm as he moves a little closer to Keith's bed, trying to not rush over and scoop Keith up into a hug and kiss him, letting him know everything will be okay.

  
  


“Do you remember anything?” he asks softly, glad his voice didn't crack.

  
  


Keith is quiet a moment, looking Shiro over, trying to remember this man, but nothing comes to mind, only flashing lights and rain, then nothing. He sighs softly as he shakes his head with a frown.

  
  


“Sorry, all I remember is a lot of rain and flashing lights.”

  
  


Shiro lets out a slow breath, trying to keep his composure, but his heart is breaking into a million pieces all over again. He keeps his eyes on Keith til he realizes that the shorter man looks uncomfortable.

  
  


“Ah, please excuse me for staring.” he says as he turns to head to the door, but stops to look back. “I’m happy that you are awake, Keith. Even if you don’t remember me.” He manages a smile and walks out.

  
  


\-----

\-----

  
  


Allura is still there waiting outside for him, knowing full well how this would affect him. When the door closes behind him, the tears just start falling. Allura pulls him into a hug, not bothering to ask how it went as Shiro just holds tightly to the woman, his shoulders shaking.

  
  


After a few minutes, the two sit outside Keith's room. Shiro is slightly more together now, but looks like a broken man.

  
  


“How did this happen?” he asks softly, more to himself than to Allura.

  
  


“The brain is a fickle thing. It could have gone a multitude of ways.” she says softly, watching Shiro as he looks down at his folded hands, gently playing with his wedding ring.

  
  


“I know, I just...I just never would have thought this would be the outcome...” he slowly looks up at her as she places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

  
  


“I know.” is all she can say.

  
  


Soon the others arrive, but stop when they spot Allura and Shiro outside Keith's room. Hunk is the first to ask about Keith as Allura smiles softly and explains Keith's condition to everyone. After a few minutes of silence, they take turns going into Keith's room along with Shiro, trying to see if he would recognize any of them by their faces and shared jokes.

  
  


Sadly they all get the same reactions as Shiro. Keith just didn't remember them and is starting to feel uncomfortable and guilty.

  
  


He should be able to remember his friends, right?

  
  


Shiro picks up on Keith’s feelings as he ushers the others out, one by one, in calm manner to not make Keith feel more agitated. Once outside the room, the friends are quiet and in shock, though glad Keith is finally awake, despite the memory loss, which has thrown everyone for a loop.

  
  


In the end, Keith starts remembering bits of memory related to Pidge, but still doesn’t remember much else. The others start to become a bit hopeful, especially Shiro who is almost smiling again.

  
  


Dr Truman is the last to come out of Keith’s room with a slightly grim face. He advises them that it was still too early and that things would take time. Once everyone else leaves, he speaks to Shiro and Allura, and warns them that there is no certainty Keith will ever remember, but that they shouldn’t give up hope.

  
  


It breaks Shiro’s heart all over again.

  
  


\-----

\-----

  
  


Keith spends another two weeks at the ICU before being moved to the rehabilitation wing to start learning how to walk again and do some simple tasks to help build up some muscle. It’s the standard procedure as muscle memory takes awhile to kick in after being in a coma for so long and he needs to build up strength as well, his body still weak. They start with hand and arm exercises, along with Keith trying to pull himself up into a seated position by himself, and to hold it for however long he could.

  
  


In the slow road to recovery, Shiro is there every day, he never stops visiting, but also keeps a comfortable distance to not make Keith feel overwhelmed. Under the supervision of a cognitive therapist Shiro sometimes tells Keith stories of their past, hoping something would spark a recollection in Keith’s mind, just as Pidge’s story had the first day back in the ICU.

  
  


But Keith just can’t remember.

  
  


It makes him frustrated, and a bit annoyed at Shiro and his antics when the taller man is trying to tell a new story from their past. But he can't bring himself to to tell Shiro to stop, he is married to the guy, he would be doing what he could, too if the tables were turned. Except nothing was provoking these lost memories to come forth. Out of everyone who visits, he remembers more and more of Pidge and soon requests her to drop by often.

  
  


Five months of physical therapy passes at a glacial pace. Keith is getting better at a fast rate, faster than the average time to the surprise of his therapist.

  
  


Pidge visits almost daily, spending more time with Keith as requested. One particular day as she tells her stories of when they lived together, it sparks something in Keith’s mind. He gasps as the memories flood his brain as if it just happened not long ago and unexpectedly, he pulls Pidge into a hug.

  
  


“I remember...” he whispers. “I remember you and Hunk.”

  
  


Pidge is a bit taken aback at the sudden development, but happily hugs Keith tightly, tears in her eyes.

  
  


“I'm glad!” Is all she can say.

  
  


Shiro witnesses this beautiful moment between Keith and Pidge, but he can’t help, but be a bit jealous towards Pidge that Keith remembers her, and not him.

  
  


\-----

\-----

  
  


When it comes time for Keith to finally leave the hospital, Shiro is prepared to take his husband home, but Keith seems rather hesitant.

  
  


“It's okay. Keith. I think you really should give this a try with Shiro.” Pidge advises.

  
  


“I know, it's just...weird. I know, I should know him, I'm still married to him, but I just don't _know_ him.” Keith says with a slight huff, adjusting his shirt and pulling his hair back into a low ponytail.

  
  


Pidge sighs, but gives her friend a light hug. “I know, but that's why I'm saying you should do it. Maybe something at home will provoke more memories.”

  
  


Keith sighs, but nods, hugging Pidge back as soon he feels something slip into his hand and he looks at it. “A phone?”

  
  


“Yep! It's top of the line, though I of course made a few tweaks to it. I have my number in there along with Hunk’s. I also put everyone else in there too, just in case.” she says happily.

  
  


Keith couldn't help, but chuckle as he explores the new phone when Shiro knocks on the open door with a slight smile.

  
  


“Hey, ready to go? I took care of all the release papers and have the schedule of when you have to be back for P.T..”

  
  


Keith looks at Shiro, smiling softly as he nods. “Yeah, I'm ready. Umm, thank you.”

  
  


Shiro smiles more openly at that, moving out of the way so Keith could walk out of the room. He looks to Pidge as she nods and hands Keith his new cane. Who frowns at the thing, but reluctantly takes it as he makes his way out, Shiro and Pidge right behind him.

 

 


	6. Reaquaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets to go home, but will he remember everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say except thank you to everyone who is sticking around to read the weekly updates! I truly hope you are enjoying this fic. :)

The drive home is long and silent.

  
  


Shiro would glance at Keith, but he kept his hands firmly on the steering wheel, refraining from reaching out to hold his husband’s hand. It turned out to be a somewhat hard task. He has to tighten his grip on the leather from sheer frustration and wishing the drive didn't seem as long as it did.

  
  


When Shiro pulls up to the driveway, he looks at Keith a bit nervously. “Umm, so this is home.”

  
  


He tries to smiles before he gets out of the car, moving to the other side to open the door for Keith. He waited as the younger male slowly balanced himself on his cane while giving the house a once over.

  
  


Nothing seems familiar about this place, Keith thought, furrowing his brows.

  
  


Shiro notices, but stays quiet as he offers his hand to his husband. Who hesitates for a second, but gently grabs hold of the extended hand, knowing that he is unable to walk on his own yet. Shiro patiently waits for Keith while guiding him away from the car, closing the car door with his foot. He leads the younger man to the entrance, unlocking it and giving Keith enough room to walk in first.

  
  


“Welcome home.” Shiro says, a small smile on his lips. “I know you don't remember this place, but I hope that eventually it will come back to you.”

  
  


Keith looks around as he moves a bit further into the house. He looks back to Shiro with a slight nod. “It's pretty big for a two story.”

  
  


Shiro grins a little at that. “Would you like for me to show you around? Or would you like to look around on your own?”

  
  


Keith thinks about it and then says. “If it's okay, I would like to look around alone.”

  
  


The older male nods, understanding, even though he really would have preferred showing him around, just to be physically close. “Alright. While you look around, I'll make lunch. Any requests?”

  
  


“Uh...I don't know. Whatever you're in the mood for, I guess?”

  
  


“Alright, B.L.T. it is then. Just give a holler if you need help or anything.”

  
  


Keith nods, managing a smile as he slowly makes his way around the house. Shiro watches Keith's back as he walks away. He hesitates a moment before getting himself into the kitchen to make the sandwiches, opening the fridge to take out everything he needs, but also keeps an ear out for Keith just in case.

  
  


When Shiro is finished, he sets out two plates when he hears a loud noise from upstairs. He quickly brushes his hands off on his pants, running up the steps as fast as possible. He runs into one of the rooms and sees Keith on the floor. There’s a frown on the younger man's face as he grabs his cane and moves to get back up, but Shiro is already there, picking Keith up bridal style without second thought.

  
  


“Are you okay?” he asks, concern in his voice as Keith looks very startled having been picked up.

  
  


“Uh, yeah….I'm fine. I guess I reached my limit for walking around...uhm...can you put me back down, please?” He is nervous in Shiro’s arms.

  
  


Shiro hesitates. “How about I take you downstairs to eat? I finished making lunch.” he says, hoping that would be a better compromise as Keith thinks about it for a few seconds, then nods.

  
  


“Okay.” he says and Shiro carries him down the stairs.

  
  


Shiro is internally happy to hold Keith in his arms again after so long, but when he glances down at his husband, he can see the other is still uncomfortable. Once on the first floor, he gently sets Keith back on his feet close to the table, making sure his cane is at hand, before grabbing the plates with the delicious BLT's.

  
  


==

  
  


Keith's first day back at the house he’s supposed to remember is strange. He knows Shiro is always close by to ensure sure he doesn't fall like he did before lunch, but everything about the house, the rooms, even the smell; none of it is familiar.

  
  


It just feels like being a guest at a stranger's home.

  
  


The silence between him and Shiro is also a bit uncomfortable. He notices how Shiro always wants to touch him in some way, a brush of his hand on his waist or arms. He hates it, but in some ways, he also understands. All the same, he is anxious, but keeps quiet, not wanting to voice his opinion on anything yet, just in case he does end up remembering something.

  
  


When night comes, Shiro finishes putting dinner away and cleaning up while Keith gets up from his spot at the table, heading towards the living room so he can look out the window. The night sky is nice, so is the view of the fields around the house. The grass and wildflowers are tall enough to look like they would reach his knees. He gets so lost in this thoughts that he is startled a bit when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder and quickly turns around.

  
  


Shiro puts his hands up in apology. “Do you want to watch something or head to bed?” he asks, watching carefully for the other’s response.

  
  


Keith fidgets a little with his cane, looking to the floor. “I would like to go to bed. It's been a long day.”

  
  


“Understood and sorry for startling you, that was unintended.”

  
  


Keith shrugs in understanding as Shiro leads the way to the stairs. The taller man lets him walk ahead first so that he could follow behind to make sure Keith doesn't stumble again.

  
  


He leads Keith to the master bedroom, opening the door for him as Keith walks in, but stops when he notices the pictures of him and Shiro together, including one which is obviously from their wedding, on a dresser.

  
  


“I can't sleep in here, this is your bedroom.” he says in a rush, turning to look at Shiro with some discomfort.

  
  


“It's your bedroom, too.” Shiro says, “But, I'll be sleeping in the guest room so you have some space to yourself.” With a blush he continues, "Honestly, I'm hoping that maybe something in here will help with a memory.”

  
  


Keith sighs, but nods. “Fine. One week. If nothing triggers a memory, I want to be in the guest room instead. Deal?”

  
  


Shiro couldn't help, but smile at the offer. “Deal.” he says holding out his hand to shake on it.

  
  


==

  
  


That first week is rough for both Keith and Shiro. Keith ends up in the guest room, as despite being in the master bedroom, none of his memories emerge. Shiro is a bit disappointed, but keeps to his word and makes sure the guest room is arranged to Keith's liking.

  
  


By the second week, the two have a routine down as Shiro starts work again and also drives Keith to and from his PT appointments. When possible Shiro stays to watch and see how well Keith is doing, other times he would head back to work, picking up the younger man afterwards.

  
  


On the days he stays, Allura stops by to see Keith and make sure his therapy is going well. She also talks with Shiro while they wait outside the physio room, to see how things were going back at home.

  
  


“Honestly, it's hard right now. Keith still hasn’t remembered anything.”

  
  


“I am truly sorry to hear that, Shiro. Coran and I were just talking about that and hoping that things will work out soon.” she says with a gentle hand on Shiro's shoulder.

  
  


“Me, too. I just don't know what more I can do, _if_ there is anything I can do.”

  
  


“Hmm, I think you should just go with the flow at this point. It's clear Keith isn't remembering anything else for now. But you need to take it slow, try not to push him too hard.”

  
  


Shiro nods at the advice given, moving his hand up to squeeze hers with reassurance. Keith has finished his session and he walks out of the physio room, still leaning on his cane.

  
  


“Ready to head home?” Keith asks as he walks over to the two, nodding to Allura in greeting.

  
  


“Well, I'll let you two be. Please come and visit sometime, or just call to hang out.” she says before she gets called to another part of the hospital, waving as she leaves and the two men wave back. Keith is unusually quiet on their drive back home and Shiro doesn’t pry, remembering Allura’s advice.

  
  


==

  
  


Two months pass with neither Keith or Shiro realizing it. The tension between them have only gotten worse as Shiro would still try and help Keith around the house, far too eagerly and it was driving Keith nuts. On top of that, Shiro’s casual habit of touching Keith’s hands, or his lower back, put the younger man's nerves further on edge.

  
  


Keith knew its out of habit from the past, but no matter how many times he asks Shiro to stop, the taller man would still somehow slip back right into it, occasionally stopping in the act when he remembers that he isn’t supposed to.

  
  


All of it comes ahead after a particularly bad morning and after debating for hours, Keith decides he can’t take any of it for another day. He calls Pidge and asks if he can crash at her place for awhile, which she agrees to. He sets about packing his suitcase, determined not to wait. Which just happens to be the time Shiro comes home, making him curse underneath his breath as he didn’t want to face the other man, while still agitated.

  
  


Shiro heads up once he realizes Keith was nowhere to be seen or heard downstairs. He sighs to himself as he makes his way to his room to take a shower when he sees Keith's bedroom door is wide open. He instantly notices the suitcase on the bed and clothes folded by it and freezes in his steps.

  
  


“Keith...?” he calls out as the younger man glances at Shiro, sighing as he stops his packing. He takes a breath before he fully turns to look at the older man in the eyes.

  
  


“Why?” Shiro manages to get out, stunned at the scene in front of him.

  
  


“It's too much, Shiro. It's obvious, my memory isn’t coming back, I can’t recall anything, not even you. Even after all this time, you are still a stranger to me.” Keith says sharply, but instantly regrets it watching Shiro's face, seeing the heartbreak his eyes.

  
  


“I'm sorry...” he says more gently this time. “But I need to do this, it's better this way.”

  
  


With that, Keith turns back to packing his suitcase, not daring to look at Shiro again. He holds his breath until he hears Shiro walk away. He slowly lets out the breath he was holding, guilt already making him feel bad, but he needed space, and to be around people he remembers. Once he’s done, he takes his things downstairs and waits for Pidge.

  
  


When she arrives, Keith opens the door without waiting for her to even ring the doorbell. Quickly greeting her, he carries his belongings to her car. Pidge is still standing by the door when Shiro comes walking down the stairs, his hair damp from his shower, his eyes a little puffy from crying.

  
  


Pidge sighs, knowing this was not the outcome either of them wanted as she just hugs her friend.

  
  


“I'm sorry, Shiro. You know you can always come and visit instead.”

  
  


Shiro manages a faint laugh, but hugs the younger woman, sighing as well.

  
  


“I know, but I think I need to back off. Start from the beginning again.” he says, pulling away as he smiles and tries to show Pidge he will be fine, but she knows better.

  
  


“Alright. I'll give you updates.” she says and moves in to hug Shiro again, a little tighter this time before finally pulling away to leave. Shiro walks out with her so he can see them off. Once Pidge's car was out of sight, Shiro sighs, heading back inside and closing the door behind him.

  
  


==

  
  


Pidge pulls up to a huge apartment complex as she parks her car in her spot, then looks to Keith. Their entire drive had been silent.

  
  


“Hey, you okay, Keith?” she asks, watching her friend closely as the male nods.

  
  


“Yeah...I...I just needed to get away. I feel bad I can't remember him. It was too much.” he glances at Pidge then looks away, unbuckling his seatbelt, moving to get out of the vehicle.

  
  


Pidge understands his mood, so she doesn't say anything and leads Keith up to her floor. The moment the door is opened, the smell of home cooked food brings memories of long forgotten meals to Keith's mind, especially when he sees Hunk in the kitchen.

  
  


Various objects that are around the place, or hanging on the walls brings more memories. Keith lets out a soft sigh of relief, already feeling comfortable and ready to start his life over again with the two people he remembers the most.

  
  


Later in the evening, Hunk announces it's time to eat and Keith goes back to the kitchen having spent a bit of time getting unpacked and getting settled in his room. During dinner his friends keep the  conversation on various current events to lighten the mood as Keith easily slips into this new routine and happily joins from time to time instead of just listening.

  
  


After dinner, when he is visibly more relaxed, Hunk starts telling story of the three of them from their school days and Keith surprises everyone, including himself, by filling in the gaps because he can picture it clearly in his mind.

  
  


It ends up being one of the better nights Keith can remember when he falls asleep in his room, happy for the first time in a long while.

 


	7. Baby Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I just want to say thank you so much for sticking around after the last chapter. >_> I truly hope all of you are enjoying this fic. :) 
> 
> And there are only 3 chapters left now! Woot! Almost to the end! But I am not giving away anything about the ending. XD I'll let your thoughts wonder about it.
> 
> And as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated. :)
> 
> ~Shells

Everyone takes baby steps around Keith, to not prod too much when it comes to his memory. It takes a while for everyone to adjust, especially Shiro.

  
  


When Keith had moved out to live with Pidge, it broke his heart again, and Shiro forces himself not to contact his husband, hoping that the distance would help him get some control over his emotions. He needs to just think clearly, to try and understand Keith's condition and process all that has happened. He comes to that realization a bit too late; that he is just going to have to start over again with Keith, if he ever gets a chance that is.

  
  


Pidge and Hunk keep Shiro updated about Keith's condition and try to help Shiro stay hopeful through it all, that there is still a chance for their reconciliation. Allura also keeps Shiro updated on Keith's PT sessions and just how fast the younger man is coming around with regaining muscle tone and recovering physically. But for his mind: everything else was still blank apart from anything associated with Pidge and Hunk, and  anything he remembers after waking up from the coma.

  
  


The months pass by at a moderate pace. Keith settles into a routine that works for him while keeping his physiotherapy in mind. He would go to a few parties or hang out with Lance or Matt, sometimes even go to some random convention with Coran, but he never sees Shiro since they’ve said goodbye when he left the other man’s house.

  
  


Keith still feels bad about the whole incident, he feels guilty for walking out of Shiro’s life. It still flashes through his mind at random and makes him cringe every time. But when he gets around to calling Shiro so he can apologize, he just can’t bring himself to do it. The fact is he is scared about how Shiro would react, whether it will be a screaming session or crying or something else. He tells himself that the older male must be fine as he would sometimes hear Hunk talking to Shiro on the phone and catch the sounds of laughter. So in the end he never calls, leaving things as they are.

  
  


==

  
  


Autumn is starting to set it with the brisk cool air and gentle breezes that rustle the turning leaves.

  
  


Shiro pulls up to a small, but rather busy cafe that he and Keith used to frequent years ago when they were dating and even after they were married. It’s one of many places that holds fond memories for the older male, but he doesn't let it bring him down like it used to. He walks in leisurely, paying for his order which is a simple vanilla chai with whole milk, plus chocolate and butter croissants.

  
  


He thanks the cashier as he notices some new faces, but the previous barista is still there and the boy gives Shiro a smile, recognizing the older man. The barista knows Shiro’s order by heart by now and makes sure that he gets the older man’s order ready first before serving the new customers.

  
  


Shiro had stepped back to lean against the back counter to stay out of the way of people when someone wearing a red hoodie catches his eye in the window, and to his disbelief, there, sitting on a bar stool with a large to-go cup and a small paper bag, is Keith.

  
  


“Large vanilla chai with two croissants!” the barista calls out making Shiro snap out of his small trance of staring at Keith. He gets his order, thanking the barista. He looks back to the window bar as he takes a sip and walks to stand beside Keith.

  
  


“Hey, do you come here often?” he asks, though internally wincing at the cheesy sounding pickup line.

  
  


Keith looks up, surprised to see Shiro, but raises a brow at his choice of words. “Kind of. I recently started coming here about a month ago.”

  
  


Shiro nods smiling, though refraining from asking if Keith got his mocha latte with extra coca.“What's your favorite drink so far?”

  
  


“Oh, the mocha latte, but with extra cocoa.” Keith says with a sheepish smile, but Shiro is holding back a chuckle, though he manages a smile instead.

  
  


“The espresso too bitter?”

  
  


“Yes! I know the whole point of espresso is for the caffeine, but it leaves a horrible aftertaste.” Keith scrunches his nose at the memory of it as Shiro couldn't help, but chuckle at that.

  
  


After a small silence, Shiro clears his throat. “How have you been?”

  
  


Keith shrugs. “Alright for the most part. Been looking for a job, but not quite sure about it.”

  
  


“Do you know what you want to do?”

  
  


“Not really, but I need something to keep myself busy.”

  
  


Shiro hums, when he remembers Max needs another mechanic, specifically someone with Keith's knowledge.“Have you thought about going back to being a mechanic?”

  
  


Keith shakes his head, but shows interest; a few weeks back he remembered that he used to work as one previously. Shiro smiles, setting his drink down on the counter and pulls out his business card. “Max is my boss and is looking for a new mechanic that can do both racing engines as well as regular engines when needed.” Shiro explain as Keith takes the card, looking it over quickly.

  
  


“How soon do I have to call?”

  
  


“Whenever you have the time.” Shiro says. “If you want, stop by some time just to take a look at the garage.”

  
  


Keith nods, smiling a bit, glad that Shiro didn’t seem mad or bitter and that there really wasn't much pressure for him to make up his mind. After they chat casually for a few more minutes, Shiro has to get to work so he says bye and leaves, waving to Keith from the door. The shorter male watches him drive off before he gets up himself, cane in hand and heads back to Pidges apartment.

  
  


==

  
  


It takes Keith a week to gather up the courage to go to the garage where Shiro works. Hunk and Pidge encourage him, telling him that he doesn’t have to stay there if he feels uncomfortable. Once he’s there, he stills feels slightly nervous as he walks up to the wide open garage door since the weather is quite nice for a fall day. As he gets closer he can hear the tinkering of tools, and a muffled argument. When he peeks in, he sees Shiro under a car, classic rock playing on a low volume in the background as the older male works while two people are yelling in the office at the back.

  
  


Keith is taking a look around the garage when the office door swings open, the customer storming out with a slew of cuss words as he gets into his car, slamming the door and driving out as in a rush. Shiro gets out from under the car as Max walks out of the room out with a huff and a shake of his head.

  
  


“Damn bastard trying to get his way yet again.” grumbles Max as Shiro just gives a sigh before looking to the front of the shop and sees Keith. He blinks in disbelief, but grabs a paper towel and wipes his hands.

  
  


“Hey, Keith. How long have you been standing there?”

  
  


Keith looks at Max, then Shiro nervously. “Uh, not long, but long enough to see that guy storm out.”

  
  


“Ah, he is a regular with attitude and quite frankly, a dick and I very much dislike when he comes by.” Shiro admits as Max laughs at that, walking over to Keith holding out his hand.

  
  


“Welcome to Max’s Garage. I’m Max by the way. Shiro has told me that you might be stopping by. You are welcome to come in at any time, but just make sure you really want to work here.”

  
  


Keith shakes Max's hand, his grip rather tight as he manages a smile. “Thanks. Though I’m honestly not sure how long it will take to make up my mind. Hopefully not long.”

  
  


Max just gives a wave of his free hand once he lets go of Keith's. “It's really not an issue. Now if you'll excuse me, I have paperwork to finish up.” He turns to walk back into the office, but not before giving Shiro a pat on the shoulder for encouragement.

  
  


Shiro smiles at Keith “So, I guess for today you can watch me finish up on this car. If you have any questions about anything, please let me know, I’m more than willing to answer them.”

  
  


Keith smiles back and with Shiro’s help soon he is sliding under the car, carefully watching the taller man work. Shiro can’t help smiling as he honestly wasn't sure if Keith would come at all, but is glad that he did. The older man works on as a comfortable silence falls between them, occasionally answering Keith’s questions.  

  
  


==

  
  


The week goes by quickly. Keith goes to the garage every day to watch Shiro and Max work on all types of vehicles, asking questions about parts and the various work that goes on.

  
  


By the start of the second week, Shiro lets Keith be more hands on, letting him tinker with the smaller parts first and guiding him through if he seems stuck. With most things, Keith figures out problems rather quickly, but when he finishes a rather complicated work it freaks him out a bit since he has just done it on instinct, from memory he didn’t actively try and recall. He hasn’t had that happen in a while as so when he steps away from the engine, he looks at Shiro with a puzzled look.

  
  


“Did I work here with you?”

  
  


Shiro hesitates slightly, but nods. “Yes, but you worked in the other part of the shop.” he says softly, getting up from where he was sitting on the bench. Grabbing a paper towel to wipe his hands, he leads Keith to the other side of the garage that is mostly closed off.

  
  


“This is where you worked on specialty racing cars and bikes.” he turns the lights on as Keith looks around slowly at the now lit room. This side is more clean and organized as he steps further into the room. Keith then spots a red tarp covering something as he walks, curiosity getting the better of him. He looks back at Shiro, wanting to be sure it was okay to remove the cover as Shiro nods.

  
  


The tarp reveals a candy apple red racing bike. Keith stares at the magnificence of the bike, it looks beautifully put together. His eyes widen and his mouth opens up in an “O”.

  
  


“Did I build that?” he manages to ask. Shiro smiles as he walks up to stand beside Keith.

  
  


“Yes, you did it all. The engine isn't finished though.”

  
  


“Wow. It looks amazing.”

  
  


“You did a great job on it. You were close to finishing it.”

  
  


Keith nods. “I hate that I can't remember...”

  
  


“It's okay. I will admit that it sucks a lot, but I believe you will remember eventually.”

  
  


“But what if I never remember?” Keith looks to Shiro now, his brow furrowed. “I see how you look at me when you think I'm not looking, it pains you to see me like this.”

  
  


Shiro lets out a sigh, almost putting a hand on Keith's shoulder, but stops, letting his hand drop back to his side.

  
  


“Yeah, it does hurt, I won't lie to you Keith, you not remembering me, or anything, even being here, pains me so much. But I can't change what has happened. As much as I wish I could, I can't...” tears start to fall down Shiro's cheeks as the two look at each other.

  
  


“But I can tell you this, I will be patient with you, nothing can make me like you less, Keith.”

  
  


Keith's eyes widen at that, shocked at Shiro's words. His heart beats a bit faster as Shiro moves his hand up slowly to very gently wipe away a tear that runs down Keith’s cheek. Keith blinks, surprised, even as more tears fall.

  
  


“Hey, it's okay.”

  
  


“I don't even know why I'm crying...” Keith says as his voice cracks.

  
  


Shiro manages a small chuckle.“I can take a guess.”

  
  


“Humor me.”

  
  


“Subconsciously, you remember us, but consciously, you can't remember. You just don't know how to unlock those memories.” he smiles softly as Keith manages a smile in return.

  
  


“I guess that makes sense. For the tears at least.” Keith then grins as Shiro shakes his head, chuckling softly.

  
  


By the end of the second week, Keith fills out the job application form, only to have Max hire him on the spot. It’s a good week.

  
  


The following month Keith starts to get even more comfortable around Shiro, working with him and Max. He likes remembering things he thought he had forgotten about his work and engines, but it comes back to him for the most part very effortlessly as they all work together

  
  


It still surprises him sometimes, but he is mostly happy and he feels like he is finally settling into a normal life.

  
  


==

  
  


By the end of the year, Keith has established new relationships with everyone again. With some of them it was exactly the same as when they had met the first time, while with others, it was completely different.

  
  


When it gets close to Keith's birthday, Hunk plans a party for him as Shiro and Pidge coordinate so that all their friends can be there. They settle on Allura's place, which is literally a mansion, and Shiro already has Keith's permission to pick him up.

  
  


Shiro feels a bit nervous as he pulls up to Pidges apartment, feeling it in his stomach as he knocks on the door. It takes a minute for it to open with Keith on the other side, sporting a smile. Pidge and Hunk having already left to get things set up at Allura's.

  
  


“Hey, I'm gonna be just another minute, I couldn't find the shirt I wanted to wear.”

  
  


Shiro nod, moving to sit in the living room to wait. When the younger male finally walks back out with a nice dark maroon button down shirt and black slacks, he gets up smiling.

  
  


“You look great.” he compliments Keith, making him blush a little.

  
  


“Thanks. Shall we go?”

  
  


Shiro nods, holding the door open for the younger man and  Keith chuckle at the politeness. In the car the radio plays softly in background noise as they talk comfortably about what to expect at work next week and getting the bike finished. When finally they pull up to Allura’s house, Shiro parks his car, but hesitates after turning the engine off.

  
  


“Keith, I have a question I want to ask you.”

  
  


Keith looks at Shiro puzzled, but nods his head. “Okay, what is it?”

  
  


Shiro waits for another second. “Would you like to go out on a date with me?” he asks, keeping his eyes on Keith.

  
  


Keith's eyes widen slightly, as he waits for a second, but soon a smile graces his lips, and he swears he feels a blush coming up on his cheeks as he nods.

  
  


“Yes, I would.”

 

 


	8. Falling In Love Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back!! the weekly update is here!!! woot!
> 
> and again, i want to thank everyone who has read this fic! it makes me happy and excited that you all are enjoying it as much as i am writing it! 
> 
> there are only 2 chapters left then it is done!!! so exciting!! again, kudos and comments are very much welcome! 
> 
> See you next week!

After almost 3 years, Shiro and Keith find themselves falling into a steady routine as boyfriends. Even though Keith knows he is still technically married to Shiro, the older man was more than willing to start over again for Keith’s sake.

  
  


In the time that has passed, Keith never gets his old memories back, but is okay with it, since he now has new memories of his friends, and of course boyfriend, to cherish.

  
  


While they work and date, Shiro always seems to catch himself grinning at Keith as the younger male does almost everything the same as when they had first started dating 17 years ago. Keith notices when he thinks Shiro is trying to hide it, but he figures the grin was from memories he has lost, but never questions it, and most times, smiles back.

  
  


Keith has gotten into the routine of things, he finds himself looking forward to his work at the garage every day. Even though he doesn't remember his old life working there, he slips into old habits very naturally, and it sometimes freaks Max out. Shiro notices it whenever Max does a double-take from Keith’s actions.

  
  


“I know how you feel.” he says simply one afternoon, as Max looks to Shiro, blinking, realizing he was caught.

  
  


“How do you even manage it?”

  
  


Shiro laughs. “I just go with the flow, and do my best to seem like I have never seen him do the same things before.” Max shakes his head with a chuckle, going back into his office as Keith pops his head out from his side of the garage.

  
  


“Hey Shiro, could you help me for a minute?”

  
  


Shiro looks to Keith, smiling as he sets his tools down and walks over. “Sure, what's up?”

  
  


“I need you to hold a part for me. I'm close to finishing the engine for my bike.”

  
  


Shiro nods, as he walks over to the bike and holds the piece Keith instructs him to keep in place. The shorter man grabs two other parts and works intently on them a couple minutes.

  
  


“In a month, I will hopefully get this in driving condition and ready of the first race of the season.” he says with a grin.

  
  


Shiro clenches his jaw at the mention of the summer race. He was not particularly ecstatic about it like Keith was, but he manages a smile and a nod. Keith knew Shiro was nervous about him being in a race, and while he doesn’t blame the man, he’s glad the accident hadn’t been brought up at all. He did take Shiro's concern to heart though, and has a list of things to check off with the bike’s safety, before he even signs up for the race.

  
  


When the garage finally closes for the day, Shiro walks back over to Keith's side, leaning against the wall as he watches Keith finish up. He smiles fondly at the younger male, but also thinks of how far the latter has come in the last few years.

  
  


His progress with PT was very accelerated from the standard recovery time, he didn’t even rely on a cane anymore. Even though he still has a slight limp, it was hardly noticeable unless one looked very closely.

  
  


Keith finishes putting all his tools away, washes his hands when he turns around and sees Shiro staring at him with that fond look. He blushes lightly as he slowly walks over to his boyfriend, knowing when he catches him like this, his mind tends to go elsewhere.

  
  


“Hey bro, ready to go?” he says with a grin.

  
  


Shiro blinks, the question bringing him out of his thoughts and realizes what Keith has said.

  
  


“Dude, did you just call me bro?”

  
  


Keith chuckles. “You called me dude, so we’re even now.”

  
  


“Oh God, if I have to hear you two do the whole bro and dude thing again, I’ll boot both of your asses from here.” Max's voice broke out, startling them, before they all burst out laughing.

  
  


Done for the day Max locks up the shop, and they part ways as they walk to their parked vehicles.

  
  


“You know, I've been thinking of getting my own car again.” Keith says as he slides into the passenger side. Shiro holds the door open a moment longer, making sure all Keith is settled in before closing it, and walking over to the other side.

  
  


“Alright. What kind of car do you have in mind?” the engine comes to life as Shiro backs out of his spot to get on the main road to Pidge's apartment.

  
  


“I'm not sure. Like I said, I've been thinking about it. I kinda feel bad having you or someone else always driving me around for long distances. And since I plan to be in a race, it’s kind of important to get back on the road anyway. I do have an active license that I don’t want to go to waste.”

  
  


Shiro nods in consideration. “Alright. Well, if you want, I’m more than happy to help look, we can even go to a couple of dealerships, test drive some cars now and see how you feel about them.” he smiles, taking a swift glance at his boyfriend before looking at the road again.

  
  


Keith smiles at this. “Thanks, Shiro, that does mean a lot. But I would like to start looking in a few days, so I can do some research online and see what I want.”

  
  


Shiro just nods, more than happy to help, but if he could, he would rather not have Keith drive ever again just to avoid another accident. He knows Keith is a safe driver, it's the other people on the road he doesn't trust.

  
  


The rest of the week goes by like clock-work, Shiro picking up Keith for work, grabbing breakfast on the way, chatting about the work on the bike. Keith wants to test drive it himself, he feels more confident on a bike, than a driving a car. Which, who can blame him? He may not remember the accident, but cars give still give him a bit of anxiety.

  
  


By the end of the week, Keith has finally picked a car to at least look at, one of the new Toyota Camrys. So the two leave work very early to head to the dealership, to check out the car, and see what else they might have to offer.

  
  


What is just supposed to be a 30 minute trip, maybe even an hour, turns out to take up the rest of their day; just looking at different models, dealerships and price points. Shiro doesn’t mind as he watches Keith walking beside him, pointing out the faults or good points of each vehicle they look at. By the end of the evening, at the last dealership they are at, Keith folds up some pamphlets to take home, looking very much lost in thought about the the final car he test drove.

  
  


“So, think you came to a conclusion?”

  
  


“Hmm, I'm thinking the Volvo S60 is a winner. It handles smoothly and has a ton of safety features. I would like to do one more test drive before I make my final decision.”

  
  


Shiro nods, approving of the car choice as he opens the passenger side of his car for Keith. “Well, we can most certainly talk about the specs over dinner if you would like, but I’m starving.”

  
  


Keith blushes, realizing now that the sun has set and they didn't even eat lunch when they left.

  
  


“Oh my God, Shiro, I'm sorry! Why didn't you say anything? We could have gotten something to eat sooner!”

  
  


Shiro is laughing at this as he closes the door, climbing onto the driver’s seat and starting his car. “You were really invested in picking out the right car and I rather enjoyed it. Now, pick a place where you want to eat and we will talk about it more over food.”

  
  


Keith just huffs, but smiles, leaning over to Shiro's side to steal a kiss from the corner of his lips. “I think a good diner will be just fine.”

  
  


Shiro smiles, leaning in for another kiss. “Diner food it is then.”

  
  


He pulls out of the parking lot, knowing exactly which diner they should go to, it’s a bit out of the way, but probably the best place around for that type of food Keith wants. When they get there, they get a booth right away, skimming over the menus handed to them before talking about all the cars they had looked at during the day. They make a pros and cons list about the the ones Keith liked the most. By the end of dinner, the Volvo had ended up being Keith's favorite and the two plan to go back tomorrow or the next day for Keith to test drive again.

  
  


The drive home is long and Keith actually falls asleep in the car. Shiro smiles, stealing glances at the man. As tired as he was from the busy day, he was happy to spend it with Keith, and thankful that despite everything that had happened between them after the accident, they are finally back together.

  
  


When Shiro pulls up to the parking lot at Pidge's apartment, he smiles as he looks over to the still sleeping Keith because he really hates to wake him up.

  
  


“Keith, you're home.” he says softly, gently shaking Keith's shoulder. But the younger male just grumbles a little, moving away from the hand best he could. Shiro couldn't help a small chuckle escape, as he finally gets out of his car, going around the other side to get Keith out. He unbuckles the seat belt, and gently maneuvers the sleeping body, closing the car door with his foot. He can’t help, but kiss the top of the dark head as he carries Keith, bridal style up to the apartment.

  
  


Shiro adjusts Keith in his arms for a second to test the door knob, glad that Pidge left it unlocked. He makes it across the quiet apartment to Keith’s room and gently lets the still sleeping form down on the bed. He pulls the covers back, taking off shoes, socks and jeans, making sure Keith is tucked in as comfortably as possible.

  
  


As he moves to leave, he feels a pull on his leg. A bit startled Shiro looks down, Keith has grabbed his pants, those purple-blue eyes staring up at him tiredly.

  
  


“Stay?” he asks softly.

  
  


Shiro is silent a moment, unsure, as they haven’t spend the night together in the same bed after they had agreed to start dating.

  
  


“Only if you want me to.” He says with a slight frown.

  
  


For response, Keith shuffles over, and draws the covers down, making room for him. Shiro takes that as the invitation and agreement, that it is, and smiles, undressing himself, and gets under the covers. They move, adjusting as Shiro pulls the other close, nuzzling into Keith's hair as they both get comfy.

  
  


Keith falls asleep almost immediately, but the older man stays awake a while longer, listening to Keith's gentle breathing next to his.

  
  


“I love you.” Shiro whispers before finally falling asleep himself.

 

 


	9. The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally gets his bike fixed, just in time for the opening race for the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is still sticking around!!! One more chapter after this!! But I'm gonna be honest with you guys, the last chapter may be late for updating. I am having quite the struggle finishing it. if i do get it finished, then it will be up next week, if not, it may take a few weeks. I can't say exactly when it will be up, but if all goes as planned, it should be on schedule. If not... then please just bare with me and stick around.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos please. they do help and make me smile to keep going. when this fic is all done I do have another one in the works.
> 
> Until next time, enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> ~Shells
> 
> p.s. if you wish to yell at me, i am over on twitter. @ShellsDoodles

It's been a little over a month since Keith finally got his new car. He still had some anxiety when it comes to him driving by himself, and some days were worse than others. On those days, Keith would call up Shiro to take him to work, which the older man didn’t mind, he understood Keith’s issues well and never refused. On the good days they would meet up for breakfast or just meet up at work, one bringing the coffee, the other, assorted muffins or donuts.

  
  


When they weren't working, Keith would concentrate on his bike. He finally had the engine running longer than a minute after awhile. He then started timing it before something would cause it to stop and he would then try to figure out the cause, grumbling in the process. 

  
  


One particular evening he spent a lot of time checking the wiring from the engine, grumbling under his breath as he couldn't figure out what was wrong this time. He was starting to get frustrated when Shiro walked over with a bottle of water, putting the cold plastic against Keith's neck startling him. The younger man stopped squirming once he relaxed and enjoyed the coolness of it.

  
  


“Mmm. Thanks, Shiro.”

  
  


“Figured you could use a drink, and maybe call it a day? It's well past closing. I told Max that I’d lock up.” Shiro says with a warm smile.

  
  


“Of course, time flies by when I’m trying to get this to work.” he says with huff, taking the water bottle and opening it, taking a big gulp of the chilled liquid as he stands against the bike.

  
  


“I just don't get it, everything is practically perfect, but she is being fussy.”

  
  


Shiro chuckles. “She?”

  
  


“Hey, don't make fun of Cherry Bomb. That's her official name. Cherry or Bomb for short.” he says with a smirk.

  
  


Shiro couldn't help, but laugh as he nods his head, looking Keith over as he leans against the bike. “I think that name suits her well.” he smiles. “Maybe the engine just needs a good kick.”

  
  


Keith gasps in mock shock. “How dare you even mention something so barbaric in the presence of Cherry Bomb.” He moves to pet the bike as if were alive. “There there, you didn't hear a thing that mean old Shiro said.”

  
  


Shiro laughs at that, shaking his head as he takes a drink from his water bottle as well. “Jokes aside, I was serious about kicking the engine.”

  
  


Keith chuckles as he shakes his head. “Yeah, I know, but I’m no done yet. Even though under some weird Newton's Law, it does work on occasion. But I would rather try figuring it out first before I resort to just kicking the engine and possibly breaking my foot in the process.”

  
  


“Alright, I'll give you points for thinking of your foot. But let's get back to it tomorrow. It's late and you still need to eat dinner.”

  
  


“As do you. I know you don't eat until you make sure I'm at Pidge's house fine.”

  
  


This time it's Shiro's turn to fake gasp. “How rude, I so wait to eat after I hear back from Hunk once you took your first bite of your meal just so I know you are eating.”

  
  


Keith's eyes widen at that. “Are you serious?”

  
  


“Dead serious.”

  
  


“Dude...that...that's just ridiculous. Do I have to make sure you eat now?”

  
  


“No, because I'm a big kid and eat all on my own.”

  
  


Keith stares at Shiro with a weird expression before the two just start laughing. It takes them a few good minutes to calm down after that as Shiro pulls Keith into a kiss, smiling softly as Keith starts kissing him, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist.

  
  


“Mmm, alright, alright. Let me clean up and then we can leave.” Keith says finally. Shiro gives him another quick peck on the cheeks before letting Keith go. He helps put the tools away and Keith looks over the engine one more time before sighing and covering it for the night. Hand in hand, the two finally head out and go home.

  
  


==

  
  


It goes on like this for another week, Keith staying late to work on his bike, Shiro staying behind to help or just keep him company. The older male also makes sure he eats and gets home at a decent hour for sleep. When the bike finally runs for a good 20 minutes with no complications, Keith grins widely as he listens to the motor before turning it off. He happily looks to Shiro as the older man is grinning, too, happy that everything is finally falling into place.

  
  


“We can tell Max in the morning and take it to one of the his tracks to test drive it.”

  
  


“We can do that?”

  
  


“Yeah, he owns a few popular race tracks.”

  
  


Keith nods happily as Shiro gets closer, hugging his boyfriend and kisses him with excitement. Shiro is more than happy to kiss back, smiling as he knew how hard Keith has been working on this bike to get it ready for the race. It was still a couple months away, but Keith wanted to be sure his bike would be ready and get all the kinks worked out.

  
  


“Ready to call it a night?”

  
  


Keith nods, jittery with excitement still but manages to cover his bike and put everything away quickly, already impatient for the next morning. Shiro chuckles softly watching him, and once the shop is locked up safely, leads Keith out of the garage.

  
  


Max is more than happy to get one of his closer race tracks cleaned up so Keith could test drive his bike and the next few days fly by quickly. The clean up from winter, and refinishing that had to be done, takes another week. Keith, Shiro and Max do all the cleaning after hours and Max hires a local crew to patch up the track afterwards. 

  
  


Once everything is finished, Max gets Keith's bike on the tow truck and brings it to the track. Shiro helps to unload the bike and get it into the small garage there as Keith hurries over to do a quick look over, practically bouncing in place with excitement.

  
  


“Would I be able to test drive it now? The sun is still up.” he says as he points to the now orange colored sky. 

  
  


Shiro chuckles as he glances to Max, then to his boyfriend. “Alright, fine. But try not to go too fast, in case there are any other issues with it.”

  
  


Keith huffs and rolls his eyes, but not in a sarcastic way. “Of course. I wouldn't want to ruin the paint job yet anyway.” he chuckles as he grabs his helmet, slipping it on over his head. He lifts his leg over his bike, moving the kickstand away, as he gets adjusted and then starts the engine. He takes a minute to feel his bike come to life under him. He then sets his hands on the handlebars and takes off. 

  
  


Not going as fast as promised, but fast enough.

  
  


Shiro holds his breath, watching his boyfriend just zoom on out onto the track. He and Max have to rush out to see Keith already almost half way down the track. Shiro finally lets the breath he was holding out as Keith does a full round of the track, passing them. Max chuckles as he squeezes Shiro's shoulder.

  
  


“Keith is going to be fine. Besides, he did promise not to be alone on the track when he is riding. Someone has to be with him at all times, that’s the deal we made before we cleared this place up.”

  
  


“I know, but I am still nervous.”

  
  


Keith zooms by again, making his second round, but he changes gears as he starts to go faster, but not at the bike’s full potential yet. By the fourth round, and with more changes in gear, some issues start to crop up and Keith slows down, making his way back to the small garage. He parks the bike, moves the kickstand down and pulls his helmet off with a huff, a huge grin on his face.

  
  


“Not bad for the first test drive, need to work on the higher gears.” he says and is about to get to work when Shiro stops him.

  
  


“No, no more work tonight. We need to eat, and get cleaned up. There is always tomorrow.” he says with a soft smile. 

  
  


Keith huffs, but smiles back.

  
  


“Fine.” he says simply, setting his helmet on the seat of the bike as the three of them walk out of the garage. Max makes sure the security cameras are working before locking up as they all head home for the evening. 

  
  


The following weeks, Keith rushes to the track after work, to ride Cherry Bomb. Shiro is always there with him, sometimes with dinner. Some evenings, Hunk or Lance drop by as well, and they all hang out till lock-up time.

  
  


By the end of the month, the bike is running without a hitch and Keith is stoked. Shiro is impressed as well by how fast Keith had worked everything out, and Max gives him pointers for additional improvement. 

  
  


Now that everything is in great shape, Keith fills out the racing forms for the season opener. Max comes by to watch him, as he wants to do some dry runs for the race. Shiro stands by with Max as they both watch Keith, who starts to get faster with each gear switch, soon becoming a red blur on the field. 

  
  


“I think Keith might just have the fastest bike for this race.”

  
  


Max nods, agreeing with Shiro on that statement. “Well, this is Keith we are talking about. He always puts extra work into his projects.”

  
  


“And he does an amazing job. But I am still nervous..”

  
  


“I know Shiro, but you can't prevent him from living his life. I think you have done great so far, being supportive and helpful, and he’s also come a long way. If by some weird fluke, he does get into another accident, then I wouldn't blame you for never wanting to let Keith drive anything ever again.”

  
  


“If Keith gets in another accident, he is never driving again. Period. No argument.” he says sternly. 

  
  


Max gives a small chuckle as Keith finally slows down and rides into the garage slowly.

  
  


“How was my time?” 

  
  


“It was perfect. Keep it up and you won't have much competition.”

  
  


Keith grins as he pulls his helmet off, hair sticking to his forehead as Shiro hands Keith a water bottle.

  
  


“You did great.” he manages with a smile. Keith takes a gulp of his water and steals a kiss from Shiro.

  
  


“I know you are worried about me entering the race Shiro, but thank you for still supporting me. It means a lot.” he says with his bright smile, the smile that always melts Shiro's heart. The older male just smiles and pulls Keith close, wrapping his arm around Keith's waist and kisses him again, a little deeper this time.

  
  


“I will always support you. No doubt about it.” he gives Keith one more peck before pulling back a little. “Now how about some lunch? I'm starved.”

  
  


Max chuckles at that as he shakes his head. “Alright you two, get going so I can lock up the place.” he says practically shoving the two out of the garage as they all laugh and Keith tosses Max his helmet.

  
  


“Alright, alright, we're going. Sheesh.” Keith says with a chuckle. Shiro drives to their favorite diner for lunch and they spend the rest of the day blissfully happy.

  
  


==

  
  


The big day finally dawns. 

  
  


Keith is filled with nerves as he puts on the racing bib he’s been handed, number 24 boldly marked out on his back and front. He’s in his red racing gear, and has the gloves Shiro had given him the day before on his hands. He is in a semi private part at the track, where other racers also have their bikes. He looks at Cherry Bomb from time to time, as some VIPs walk through the area before starting time.

  
  


This race track is much bigger than the one he was using closer to home. Though he wasn't too worried about the length of the track, Max had made him do a few dry runs a couple of days before the race, so they could both get a feel for the course. Max had basically become his coach of a sorts since he used to race as well, and he wanted to help Keith anyway he could.

  
  


Keith starts pacing when he feels a familiar hand on his shoulder and he stops to look up to Shiro. Who greets him with a smile as he pulls Keith into a hug.

  
  


“Hey, there's no need to be nervous, you're going to win.” he says as a matter of fact. Keith chuckles as he wraps his arms around the other, taking in a deep breath of Shiro's scent.

  
  


“Better believe it.” he manages with a grin as he pulls away, realizing that his friends are there as well. 

  
  


“Oh, hey guys.” A light blush blooms in his cheeks. He gets caught in a group hug, everyone encouraging him by saying they believed that he would win the race, which made Keith smile broadly. They take a few selfies, everyone smiling and cheering.

  
  


Soon the announcement comes over the PA that all racers need to be in the starting line soon, and everyone slowly leaves, giving Keith one last pat or hug. Shiro stays behind for a minute longer just to hold Keith, a reassuring embrace along with soft words, followed by a kiss before finally pulling away to go and take his seat with the others. Max walks over and hands Keith his helmet.

  
  


“Ready to make the others eat asphalt?”

  
  


Keith chuckles as he takes his helmet. “Hell, yes!”

  
  


“Good. Now get out there. We're all rooting for you, you'll do great.”

  
  


Keith nods as he grins, slipping his last piece of gear on and walks over to his bike, adjusting a little as he kicks the stand up and out of the way, as his bike comes to life with the turn of the key. Max grins widely as he watches Keith and waits for him to move closer before riding out on the track.

  
  


“Remember to keep track of your gas! This race is a little longer than our practice runs!” Max yells over the engine so Keith could hear, nodding, and soon zooms out of the garage to join the other racers on the course. Max heads inside the center booth to watch from there as the racers all go around the track once at a leisure pace, before stopping at the checkered line and waiting for the signal, as everyone gets into place.

  
  


The engines rev, some of the contestants trying to provoke others, but Keith stays calm, not paying attention. He takes in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he focuses on the lights.

  
  


The loud buzzer rings as the light goes green, and the racers take off. 

  
  


Keith lingers near the back, taking a quick assessment before switching gears on his bike, going faster as he starts to pick up speed. He passes the slower bikes as he changes gears again, starting to catch up to the front as they make their first lap around the track. Keith comes in 8 th , but he doesn't care, it’s just the first lap and Max and they’ve talked about his racing strategy.

  
  


With every other lap, Keith moves further ahead. 

  
  


The announcers comment how number 24 was not using his bike to it’s full potential yet and was hanging back on purpose. With every passing lap, Keith changed gears, easily moving up to 4th place, but there are still a couple more laps to go. 

  
  


He’d sneak a glance to the blurred crowd, always knowing where Shiro was in the stands. He smiles, the thrill of racing after so long while being watched by his boyfriends and friends, gives him a huge rush of happiness.

  
  


When the checkerboard line blurs past again, Keith finally stops playing around as he puts his bike into full throttle, the transition going as smooth as butter as he starts to zoom past the others. 

  
  


The announcers are excited with the sudden change in pace as Keith moves past one, then two and then finally three riders, easily taking the 1st position as the former number one falls to 2nd place. Shiro and the others jump up from their seats with cheers, calling out to Keith, even though obviously he couldn't hear them.

  
  


Keith keeps his lead for the rest of the race with just one more lap to go. 

  
  


He can see the finish line in the distance as he takes the last corner before the track straightens out. The crowd is now cheering him on, a few of them on their feet as if the winner couldn't pass the finish line fast enough. 

  
  


Keith is close, but with some sixth sense he feels like something is happening behind him, a slight fear going down his spine, as he can hear the racer in 2nd place gearing up, too close for comfort. He tries to keep calm, he can almost count the squares on the checkered flag, as he was just few seconds away.

  
  


That’s the exact moment he feels the jolt, the slight disturbance in his bike and he knows he’s in trouble. 

  
  


Keith loses control, and tilting dangerously on the the asphalt, his bike dragging him along as the only things he sees flashing by is the crowd standing on their feet. He hits the cement side walls, can hear a loud crash, and then someone’s voice screaming his name as he loses his hearing, then nothing, everything going black.

  
  


==

  
  


“KEITH!!” Shiro was running down to the track before the others could move. Everyone saw what happened, the shock of it making the crowd silent, but Shiro was screaming for Keith the moment he got nicked by the racer behind him. 

  
  


This is his second worst nightmare coming to life and he couldn't get down to the track fast enough, running past the security, yelling “I’m his husband.”

  
  


As per regulations, a fire truck and ambulance is there in case of accidents, thank god, but Shiro can’t get to to Keith’s side fast enough. He can see Max is also running to Keith, even as the other man yelling for that 2nd racer to be cuffed and put behind bars for the stunt he pulled. 

  
  


When Shiro is finally able to get on the track, Keith was already being loaded into the ambulance, the paramedics not advising anyone to ride with them and Shiro stands there as they apologize and close the doors, before taking off with the sirens blaring. 

  
  


Max hugs Shiro, trying to calm him down, and soon all others are all huddling around him.

  
  


Allura had called the the hospital to prepare for Keith's arrival and to have Dr. Truman ready as she runs down to her car, Coran right behind her, informing them to take their time before going to the hospital. Shiro knows she is right, he wouldn’t be allowed to see Keith now anyway.

  
  


So they wait a bit as the firefighters make sure there are no dangers before they can take a look at Cherry Bomb. The wall has damaged the paint and body, but nothing that can't be fixed. When Shiro’s eyes see the helmet, broken next to the bike, his guts twist up, and he starts to shake.

  
  


Hunk manages to pull Shiro away from the mess. Then Hunk and Max, both hold him, supporting his frame, making sure he doesn’t pass out from the after shock.

  
  


Once Shiro looks steady Hunk says he’ll drive Shiro to the hospital. Shiro finally looks to his friends, all of them just as worried as he is, and he feels blessed to have them by his side. Max tells them to go while he deals with the officials, and police as it’s now considered a serious investigation due to the actions of that second placed racer.

  
  


So Shiro hugs Max in thanks before leaving with Hunk. Lance and Pidge follow in her car, everyone worried about not just Keith, but Shiro as well.

 


	10. Everything Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finally here!!! and on time! the last chapter folks!!!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who stuck around till the very end. Thank you, thank you, thank you! it means a lot to me. ^_^
> 
> Please enjoy this last chapter. I am in the works of making another fic. 
> 
> you can fine me on twitter @ShellsDoodles (i don't know how to have the link thing happen... >.>;;;; ))
> 
> And again, thank you all very much! And none of this would have been possible if it weren't for @tearose11 help. Thank you so much!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ~Shells

Chapter 10: Everything Remembered 

  
  


It's been a week since the racing accident, and Shiro is a mess all over again: Keith is back at the hospital and in another coma.

  
  


The incident still plays through Shiro's head.

  
  


That one racer who had fallen to 2nd place was getting too close to Keith. Just as Keith was near the finish line, the other racer barely nicks the back tire of Keith's bike with his own. It's enough to disrupt Keith’s momentum, and after that, the entire audience is silent and Shiro and his friends watch the disaster unfold. Even though it happens fast, it felt like slow motion as Keith's bike falls to the side; it and Keith sliding across the finish line. Keith hits the cement wall, his helmet breaking into thirds from the impact, and that was enough to knock the wind out of everyone who was watching. He remembers his own voice screaming out to Keith when it happened, trying to get down there just to see him being loaded into the ambulance and taken away.

  
  


Shiro shakes his head as he buries his face in his hands, letting out a big sigh before sliding his hands off his face, and moving to hold Keith's hand. Both of Keith’s wrists are in splints to hold the bones in place with extra bandages. the injury is not bad enough to need a cast, but still needed the support. He moves his thumb over the bare spot on Keith's hand in small circular motions. Granted the shorter man does not look anywhere as bad as his first accident, but still, his neck is in a brace and his torso is bandaged with bruising peeking through where there isn't coverage.

  
  


There is a knock at the door as Shiro looks up as Allura walks in, her gentle smile greeting the older male.

  
  


“Hey, just checking to see how you are doing, and Keith as well.”

  
  


Shiro manages a weak laugh. “I'm fine, just an emotional wreck again.”

  
  


Allura nods, grabbing a chair as she sets it close to Shiro, sitting down as she looks right at him. “At least the injuries are nowhere as bad.” she says to lighten the mood a bit.

  
  


“If Keith wakes up with amnesia again...I swear I'm going to murder that punk that did this, then I will have my breakdown and start over again.” he says as his voice cracks and a tear escapes, not sure what he would really do if Keith did wake up again with amnesia.

  
  


Allura wipes away the stray tear and moves to pull Shiro into a hug. “I honestly don't know if he will or won't have amnesia again. All I can say is that the helmet did its job and protected his head from a worse case scenario. But I agree with you, I hope he does not wake up with amnesia again, none of us want that.”

  
  


Shiro nods at her words as he finally hugs her back, taking in a shaky breath as he tightens his hold just a little to get himself back under control and to try and be positive: Keith is alive and in much better shape than the first time.

  
  


Max gave Shiro two weeks off, knowing that Shiro would need it, having gone through enough, on top of having to witness the accident. Max himself was still furious and made sure proper charges were made, and took care of a lot of the legal aspects for Shiro. 

  
  


So Max is a bit angry when he sees Shiro back at work. 

  
  


“Shiro, what are you doing here? Go home.”

  
  


“I can't...I just need to stay busy this time.”

  
  


Max takes that to consideration. “Alright, how about you work on Keith's bike, I'll block off the other side of the garage so you won't be bothered, but I will not allow you to stay here past closing. You go home, eat, clean up. Whatever it is you do, do it. After two weeks then you can go back to dealing with the customers again.”

  
  


Shiro manages a smile and a nod. “That sounds perfect. Thanks, Max.”

  
  


Max just nods, squeezing Shiro's shoulder. “I'll have coffee ready in 30.” 

  
  


With that, Max heads to the small kitchen area to get a pot brewing as Shiro heads to the other side of the garage, looking at Keith's damaged bike. The body was a mess. He will have to scavenge to replace the ruined parts, and the engine is a little beat up as well, but not that bad. A perfect project for Shiro for the time he was given off. He quickly sets to work as he gets the bike up, getting the engine out and on a special lift as he works on the body first.

  
  


==

  
  


With the time Shiro had off from work, he works hard on Keith's bike, getting everything perfect to how it was, if not a little better before the race. He kept his normal routine of staying at the garage from opening til close, heading home to shower and eat before heading over to the hospital to see Keith. Some days he would be joined by Allura or Coran, other days it would be Hunk, Pidge, Lance, or even Matt depending on everyone's schedule.

  
  


By the end of the two weeks, Shiro has fixed Keith's bike, repainting it the same color of candy apple red, but he added something special to the paint: black flames will appear on the front and carry to the sides when the engine heats up. He takes a step back as he looks at the bike, happy with the result. Before the garage closes, he starts it up, letting the engine run for a bit, then takes it out for a quick ride. 

  
  


Max watches Shiro take off, smiling that the man had restored the bike already,considering the condition it was in, in just two short weeks. Max gets the last car finished that he was working on when Shiro returns. He parks the bike, taking his helmet off and smiling that it ran smoothly. He then sets his helmet down, walking over to one of the shelves as he grabs a tarp, unfolding it and covers half of it first, letting the engine cool down before fully covering it as he goes to help Max close up shop, turning the open sign off as Max moves the car out of the garage and into the back parking lot. When Max returns, he closes the main garage door and locks it, then he looks to Shiro.

  
  


“How was the ride?”

  
  


Shiro smiles. “It was great on a day like this. The engine ran great. Everything was just smooth.”

  
  


Max nods, smiling. “Good. Now go have a good weekend, I'll see you Monday, and don't worry about the bike, I'll cover it when I'm done here.” 

  
  


Shiro chuckles, nodding as he was about to say something, but he should have known Max would take care of it. “Alright, thank you again, Max. See you Monday.” he says smiling as he leaves. He gets into his car and heads home, doing his regular routine of washing up, eating, then heading to the hospital to see Keith.

  
  


Over the weekend, Shiro is there to see the neck brace come off from Keith, which made him smile a little, knowing that it was a good sign, that Keith's body is healing nicely. Nurse Ida would visit Shiro in Keith's room when she made her rounds on the floor, smiling kindly. She informed him that every time he had left for the night, Keith would always move a little, as if trying to wake up, but couldn't.

  
  


This news catches Shiro off guard, his eyes widening as he looks at Ida then to Keith, holding the shorter man’s hand gently. “Are you sure that is what you saw?”

  
  


“Yes. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew for sure. The first time I noticed I thought it was a fluke, the body doing its own thing. But it is every single time, Shiro.”

  
  


Shiro lets out a slow breath, looking at Keith for a long minute then back to Ida. “Will you be able to show me?”

  
  


She nods her head. “Yes, when you are ready to head home.” 

  
  


Shiro nods his head, a smile starting to come across his lips as this brings hope; hope that Keith will remember him when he wakes up, hope that possibly he will wake up soon. When it finally comes time for Shiro to leave, Ida asks for his phone so she could record Keith. Shiro happily does so as he gets his phone set up for Ida, then he kissed Keith on the forehead before finally leaving the room. He walks a couple feet away, looking back at Keith's room. 

  
  


After about five minutes, Ida comes out, handing his phone back to him.

  
  


“Go home first, then watch it.” she says in a soft, but firm voice. Shiro nods, not about to ignore her instructions as he puts his phone back in his pocket, then hugs the nurse.

  
  


“Thank you for everything that you do.” he says. 

  
  


Ida hugs back, giving him a small back rub. “Of course. Now go home. I will see you tomorrow.” she smiles as Shiro chuckles. He waves to the other staff and finally leaves.

  
  


Once home, Shiro forces himself to move at a regular pace. Unlocking the front door, turning on a couple of lights as he closes and locks the door behind him before heading up the stairs to get ready for bed, putting his phone on the charger as he does his nightly routine. Once he’s done and all the lights were turned off around the house, his nightstand lamp the only light on, he sits on his bed, taking a minute before finally taking his phone, opening it to the main screen before going to the picture folder and pulling up the recording. 

  
  


He hesitates for a split second then finally presses play.

  
  


The recording takes a couple seconds to focus as Ida has the camera on Keith, on the side where Shiro had been sitting. There is silence for a whole minute until Shiro sees Keith's fingers twitch, then weakly grab for the spot where Shiro's hand would normally be, but fingers scrunches up the blanket instead before they fall still. Ida steps back a bit as Keith moves his shoulders, a motion of trying to move, but falls still again. After another minute of stillness, the video stops.

  
  


Shiro just stares at his phone, his eyes wide and new tears fall down his face. 

  
  


Keith moved, he had moved! 

  
  


He had tried to reach for Shiro's hand! 

  
  


Shiro watches the recording again, over and over, til he fell asleep.

  
  


==

  
  


The month flies by in a blink of an eye. 

  
  


They win the the lawsuit against the 2nd driver in court, with Max’s help, and Shiro and Keith are basically set for life because of the settlement. Shiro goes regularly to the hospital, and Keith kept moving his hand after Shiro would leave.

  
  


This continued until the end of the month, when Keith stopped moving. 

  
  


Ida had informed him of it, making Shiro tense a little, worrying if Keith was going to be stuck in this coma longer than last time. The thought upset him as he thanks Ida for the update and goes to be by Keith's side. 

  
  


Shiro sighs softly as he holds the other’s hand, the bandages finally gone as well as the splint, gently rubbing the top as he looks at Keith, his boyfriend, his husband.

  
  


“Keith...I miss you so much. Please wake up soon.” he says softly, gently bringing Keith's hand to his lips, kissing the fingers, before moving to kiss Keith’s lips. He doesn’t say more, just stays mostly silent, staring at Keith until Allura stops by, knocking on the door before walking in. Shiro comes out of his thoughts as he looks to the woman and smiles.

  
  


“Hey.”

  
  


“Hey.” she says back, moving a bit closer. “Ida had informed me. Are you okay?” Even though she knew the answer, she wanted to be sure.

  
  


Shiro manages a weak smile, but looks back to Keith. “Yeah, I'll be okay. Is it alright if I stay the night tonight? It's the weekend so I don't have to work tomorrow. I just want to spend the night with Keith.”

  
  


Allura nods her head, not hesitating at all. 

  
  


“Of course. You don't even have to ask. I'll have someone bring you a blanket and a pillow.” she says as she walks over to Shiro and gives him a hug. Shiro takes in a shaky breath as he moves his free hand to gently grip Allura's arm. The two share a moment of silence before Allura gets called to another department as she softly sighs, pulling away from Shiro.

  
  


“Rest well. I'll try to stop by in the morning.” she says as Shiro nods.

  
  


“Alright. Have a good rest of the evening.” he says, watching Allura leave before he stares back at Keith. 

  
  


Shiro vaguely remembers someone coming in later in the evening to give him a blanket and a pillow, and also a pitcher of water and a cup. He smiles as he realizes it was Ida making sure he stayed hydrated. He moves a bit to adjust the blanket around him, getting as comfortable as he could in the chair by Keith’s bedside. He looks at Keith, still holding the other’s hand and kissing it.

  
  


“I love you.” he whispers before laying his head down on the bed, keeping Keith's hand in his, as he closes his eyes, finally surrendering to sleep. 

  
  


The morning light slowly rouses Shiro from his sleep, but he keeps his eyes closed, realizing from the sounds that he was in the hospital. When he starts to become more aware of his body, he feels a small circular motion on the top of his hand and he slowly opens his eyes to look at his hand to see who is doing that, then his eyes land on Keith, awake.

  
  


“Hey baby.” came a voice that hadn't spoken in a month cracks a little, but is soft and endearing. 

  
  


It takes Shiro a moment to realize he isn't dreaming and the realization of Keith being awake and calling him 'Baby', a nickname he hadn't been called in 4 years makes the floodgates open. He cries openly from the emotions. 

  
  


“Please tell me this isn't a dream...” his voice cracks as he stays where he is.

  
  


Keith, shocked by Shiro's reaction, but understanding it at the same time, moves to bring his other hand to run through his husband's hair. 

  
  


“It's not a dream. Now get up here.” he says with a small demanding voice as Shiro doesn't hesitate at all with the demand. He crawls onto the bed and wraps Keith in his arms, but mindful of the wires and tubes as he cries into Keith's neck.

  
  


From the sound of the crying, the two nurses who were on their rounds quickly walk into the room, but stop at the scene in front of them. One of them runs off to tell Dr. Truman that Keith was awake and also send word to Allura. The other nurse moved to close the door, though protocol demanded that she go and check Keith over thoroughly. But having seen the tearful reunion, she doesn’t want to intrude. So the two have some minutes of privacy before Dr. Truman and Allura arrive.

  
  


“How much do you remember?” Shiro was finally able to ask once he had calmed down.

  
  


Keith scrunches his nose a bit and furrows his brow. “Happy belated anniversary, and I’m sorry for everything in the past 4 years. God, I remember everything...” his tone is embarrassed and sad at the same time.

  
  


Shiro looks at Keith with shock. “You remember everything?”

  
  


“Yeah...including the first accident.”

  
  


Shiro holds Keith a little tighter until his husband makes a slight gasp of pain, making Shiro let go quickly.

  
  


“Oh my god, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy.” he says as his tears keep falling.

  
  


This time Keith's shedding his own tears as well. “I’m so sorry for what you went through, and what I put you through. Will you ever forgive me?”

  
  


“Baby, it was never your fault.” 

  
  


The two then finally kiss, gently, until Allura and Dr. Truman walk in.

  
  


==

  
  


“This is ridiculous.” Keith grumbles to himself. 

  
  


Shiro chuckles softly as he picks out a different frame. Ever since Keith woke up, his vision had been blurry, the accident having affected his eyesight, and Keith was not happy about that at all, but Shiro was delighted to help his husband pick out glasses.

  
  


“I think you look adorable in glasses.” he says chuckling. “And hot.”

  
  


“Babe, please not here.” Keith says as he starts to blush, but tries on another pair that Shiro picks. He looks in the mirror, though his reflection is blurry, then he looks to his husband.

  
  


“Hmm, yep, those are the ones.”

  
  


“That means I must look like a nerd if you picked them out.”

  
  


Shiro does a fake disappointed gasp, a hand on his chest in mock hurt. “I would never have my beautiful husband look like a nerd, in public anyway.” he says with a smirk. 

  
  


It makes Keith blush more as he playfully punches Shiro in the arm.

  
  


It had been three weeks since Keith was discharged from the hospital, but he needs physical therapy again, plus he has his old cane back. The crash did mess up his vision, but he got all his memories back, including the excruciating times of having to befriend everyone again. Lance would bring it up every time he had the chance, and Keith would throw a pillow or whatever was closest to his hand to make him shut up. Everyone else would laugh, but they were happy that he remembered everything and not just the past 4 years.

  
  


Once the frames and lenses are purchased, they are informed that it would be a two week wait for them to be ready for pick-up. Shiro grabs Keith's hand, lacing their fingers together as they walk out.

  
  


“Shiro?”

  
  


“Yes, babe?”

  
  


“Were you going to propose before the last accident?”

  
  


Shiro is silent a moment, a small blush coming to his own cheeks, but finally nods. “Yes, I was.”

  
  


Keith couldn't help but smile, leaning more into his husband. “Can you still follow that plan?”

  
  


This makes Shiro stop a moment, shocked at first as he looks down at Keith, and Keith looks up at him, blushing as well. Shiro couldn't help, but smile. “Anything for you, Keith.”

  
  


Keith nods, smiling more as he moves a bit closer, Shiro closing the gap as he leans down to kiss his husband on the lips, holding him close.

  
  


==

  
  


That following month, Shiro keeps his word, and proposes to Keith. 

  
  


It was nothing too fancy or over the top. The two were out on a picnic enjoying the early autumn weather when Shiro pops the question. Keith knew it would happen, but didn't know when, and he gets all teary eyed and of course, says yes. 

  
  


Shiro smiles as he adds a new band to his husband’s ring finger, leaning in to kiss Keith deeply on the lips. He wraps an arm around Keith's waist pulling the other close, cupping Keith's neck with the other.

  
  


Keith does the same, wrapping his own arms around Shiro as tears fall from his own eyes. A small gust of wind comes out of nowhere, tousling their hair and the autumn leaves that were on the ground, swirling around them in a small circle around the two men. 

  
  


They break their kiss and watch the leaves which encircle them for a minute, before looking back at each other.

  
  


“I love you.”

  
  


“I love you more.”

  
  


“Well, I love you more than that.”

  
  


Keith gasps, eyes widening in fake outrage. “Well, I love you even more than that.”

  
  


Shiro laughs as he pulls Keith closer again, resting his forehead on his husband’s.

  
  


“I will always love you more.” he says softly before going in for another kiss. Keith, not interjecting this time as he is occupied with Shiro's lips, figures he can let Shiro win this round.

  
  


And in that single moment, everything is perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! if you guessed who it was in the beginning, awesome! Please let me know what you thought of this! I plan on this being 10 chapters long! And a huge thank you to @tearose11 !!!! She is wonderful and is helping me get my chapters organized! And you should go check out her fanfic too!!
> 
> Anyway! Kudos and comments are much appreciated so I know if I should continue. Thank you for taking the time to read Chapter 1.


End file.
